


Rishi Lights and Starry Nights

by jaybird1129



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, I love these boy so much, M/M, Rishi Moon, Sappiness, discord made me do it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:47:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29312103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaybird1129/pseuds/jaybird1129
Summary: A meteor shower on Rishi Station
Relationships: CT-21-0408 | CT-1409 | Echo/CT-27-5555 | ARC-5555 | Fives
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	Rishi Lights and Starry Nights

**Author's Note:**

> carverly, I hope you enjoy!

“Come on Echo! We’re going to miss it!” Fives yelled, picking up his and Echo’s blankets.

Echo ambled around the corner.

“Miss what?”

Fives gave him a look.

“The meteor shower you di’kut now let’s go!”

Echo’s eyes widened.

“Meteor shower?”

Fives nodded happily.

“Come on, hurry up!”

Echo grabbed a few things off his bunk and followed Fives.

“Where are we going?” He asked him.

Fives smiled.

“Just follow me.”

They snuck past Hevy, who was in the workout room, punching one of the bags lined up against the walls.

DB and Cutup were on duty and DB gave Fives a knowing smile.

Cutup wiggled his eyebrows suggestively and Fives flipped him a rude gesture.

Echo opened the door to the deck and they picked a spot near the edge.

Echo looked at the stars with a smile.

“Fives look!” He exclaimed.

Fives looked up and a streak of light shot passed them.

“It’s starting!”

Echo gasped as more lights streaked across the sky, lighting his face up.

But Fives wasn’t looking at the sky.

He was looking at Echo.

After a few minutes Echo looked back at him, his face bright.

“What? Do I have something on my face?” He asked, blushing slightly.

Fives gave him a lopsided smile.

“No, there isn’t anything on your face.”

Echo blushed again.

He darted closer and pressed a quick kiss against Fives’ cheek.

Fives froze.

Echo started to move away but Fives grabbed his arm.

“Echo?” 

“Yeah Fives?”

Fives pulled Echo to him and pressed their lips together.

Echo let out a soft noise and tangled his fingers into the short curls.

He pulled away after a few seconds, face flushed slightly.

“How long have you been waiting to do that?” He asked Fives, voice a bit higher than usual.

Fives laughed, throwing his head back.

**Author's Note:**

> I just love these two so much
> 
> Thanks for reading! I hope yall enjoyed!


End file.
